


Safe

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Goodbye's, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Grace, M/M, hunt going wrong, love over everything, terribly hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: No matter what happen, Cas is always there to keep Dean safe in all the ways possible.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back through my old writing, I really start to miss writing like that, short one shots without any strings attached, random and free, so well, I wrote one again!
> 
> Hope you like it!

\- Cas? -

\- Yeah? - Cas voice broke at the end. 

\- Stop it. Just... Stop. It's draining you from the last strength you have while it do literally nothing else. So just stop. - Dean gripped Cas hand in his, stilling it hovering over his chest, or basically what was left of it, long cuts shining out bloody bones and torn flesh, soaking everything around him in warm blood. 

\- Dean. - Cas tried to say in his strict tone, the one where his voice is gruff and low but failing miserably, his voice unsteady, his eyes searching. 

\- Hey, it's okay, look at me. Cas, please, just look me in the eyes. - Dean squeeze Cas hand, finally bringing Cas gaze up, their eyes locking. 

It was like the time was stopping, all pain gone. 

It was just them. 

Green meeting blue. 

Hunter coming home to his angel. 

Dean smiled, opening his mouth to say so, but cough with blood pouring over his lips and down his chin come out. 

Cas eyes got even sadder, more frantic, his other hand cupping Dean's cheek, trying to hold his head up so Dean wouldn't choke on his own blood. 

Dean just laugh, leaning against the chill hand, savouring the refreshing touch against his heated skin. 

\- Let me just try one more time... Dean, just let me... - Cas tried to get his hand out of Dean's grasp, to get it pressed over Dean's chest, to try and heal him, to just try to do something. 

\- Na, no need. Save the grace, m love. - Dean groan out, his eyelids sliding lower and lower, almost closing over the dimming green. 

Castiel cursed, using a bit of his angel strength and pushing his hand down, hard against Dean's chest, a bit too roughly, earning a loud groan from Dean, his eyes snapping open. 

Cas concentrate all his strength on Dean, feeling his grace lighting up, forcing it against Dean. 

Dean just watched in daze, how Castiel's eyes light up with his grace, his face scrunch in determination. 

He felt Cas grace touch his chest, seep into his bones and torn flesh, chilling the pain. 

But he could see the light dimming in Cas eyes, leaving the usual blue behind, chill disappearing and burn returning, Cas sagging forward in exhaustion. 

\- It's okay, it's okay... - Dean hoarse out, slowly lifting his hand up to graze it against Cas cheek, leaving bloody smudge behind. 

Cas just shook his head, keeping his hand against Dean's chest, letting blood seep over it, into his skin. 

\- Come 'ere... - Dean caught again, choking on his own blood. 

Who knew that human have so much blood in their bodies? 

Cas slowly leaned down, resting his forehead against Dean's, locking their eyes. 

Blue meeting tired green. 

With last strength in his body, Dean pushed his sticky hand in Cas hair, trying to hold on. 

To what? He didn't know, all he knew was that he wanted to hold on to Cas, that he needed to. 

With every passing minutes, or was these seconds, Dean felt calmer and safer. 

He was safe with Cas, his angel of the Lord. 

He was safe. 

So when Billy come, he stood next to her willingly. 

\- Just one more minute, let me just watch him for one more minute and then I'm all yours. -

Dean just needed a bit more, he needed to watch his beautifully broken angel for just a little bit more. 

And Cas stayed unmoving, his forehead pressed against Dean's, his blue eyes bearing into Dean's green ones, now dead and empty, he stayed like that and Dean felt safe. 

So when Billy finally put a hand on his shoulder, he went willingly, greeting darkness like an old friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
